Field of the invention
This invention relates to a self service banking system kiosk which houses an automated teller machine (ATM) and more particularly to a cooling and heating system, air distribution humidity control and insulation of the kiosk housing to maintain the kiosk interior at a temperature and humidity within the normal operating temperature and humidity of the ATM and computer during extreme ambient weather conditions where exterior temperatures and humidity exceed the operational maximum and minimum range of the ATM.
Consideration o space and security very much effect and limit the usefulness of automatic teller machines for banking services. Originally, these machines were only installed within the principal premises of the institutions where ambient temperatures and humidity remained substantially constant. More recently, however, these machines are being installed at locations remote from the principal banking premises. Such as, driveways adjacent thereto, shopping centers, parking lots, etc., both for walk-up and vehicle drive-up applications. The space consideration requires that the kiosk housing an ATM be made as physically small as possible and yet adequately enclose the ATM. The need for security is obvious. A less obvious factor is the need to closely control the operating environment surrounding the ATM. A significant portion of ATM's is a small computer. It is this computer which must be maintained within a narrow range of temperatures and humidity.